Uptown Girl
by KonaKonaFan
Summary: Kiba's going to try for that uptown girl. Songfic. KibaHina. Hints of NaruSaku and SasuKarin.HinaKiba Kiba x Hinata Kiba/Hina Hina/Kiba.


Hey, peoples! This one is for all of the KibaHina/Billy Joel fans out there *coughcough*likeme*coughcough*! Don't know how this came into my head, but it sort of fits, you know? Oh, and brownie points for those who can spot the reference to my other story, Contrary to Popular Belief! Anyways, review after you read, and……..ENJOY!!!

Disclamer of DOOM: Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The song "Uptown Girl" belongs to Billy Joel.

KIBAHINA-UPTOWN GIRL

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

That's exactly what the beautiful Hinata Hyuuga was. An uptown girl. Although you might not tell by looking at her, she belongs to one of the most powerful clans in all of Konaha. She's a Hyuuga, a clan with skill and money. They make the Inuzukas seem comparatively…small. Downtown-ish. Insignificant. If you told this to Hinata, however, she would deny it all. But it's still true.

_I bet she's never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mother's never told her why_

Ever since it became known that Hinata stopped liking Naruto, who finally wooed Sakura, all the boys from the powerful clans started taking her on dates. Not to Ichiraku's, no. To the expensive four-star restaurants that serves four courses to match their number of stars and those annoying after-dinner mints! Heck, I bet she hasn't even set foot in Ichiraku's for a couple of months! And, because of that, not one guy from a not-as-powerful clan has had the guts or passion to try grab her attention away from those stuck-up freaks! No downtown man. Like him. Kiba Inuzuka. A downtown guy. He stands no chance against those uptown bishies with all their glitz and money. But, still…

_I'm gonna try_

He's going to try.

_For my uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

As Kiba stepped into Ichiraku's Ramen Shop with Akamaru at his side, he noticed, with surprise, that Hinata was there, eating some cheap ramen. He snapped out of his surprise and greeted her.

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked behind her see who called her name. When she saw who it was, her face lit up.

"Hey Kiba-kun! Hey Akamaru!" she greeted back, as she patted the seat next to her. "Come sit with me."

"Thank you, I will."

After he ordered some beef-flavored ramen, Kiba started conversing with Hinata.

"So, Hinata-chan, I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy lately, and all meals lately have been taken care of, it seems, so I thought a change of pace would be nice."

"How does it feel, anyway?"

"How does what feel?"

"Being asked out so much."

"Hmmm, well, not as good as I thought it would be. It's so surprising, really, and flattering, but so **tiring**! Half of these boys don't even care a lick about my life."

"Then why do you go out with them?"

"Sigh…my dad makes me."

Oh. That would explain it some.

"That sucks."

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And that she's looking for a downtown man_

"Yeah. A lot of them are rich and snooty, too. I wish that an actually normal person would ask me out sometime. Some one that thinks that a bowl of ramen would actually be a good lunch instead of a huge imported steak."

Hmmm…a downtown man. Ka-ching!

_That's what I am_

That's exactly what Kiba is.

_And when she knows what she wants from her guy_

_And when she wakes up and makes up her mind._

"But," Hinata continued. "Not just any minimum-wage guy. A guy with intellect, kindness, and health would be the one. Bonuses would be if he were handsome, romantic, and…giggle…loved animals."

Hmm, intellect, kindness, health, looks, and romance were all pretty typical wants, but loving animals? He doesn't usually hear that. Wait a second….

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world _

_She's getting tired of her high-class toys _

_And all the presents from her uptown boys _

_She's got a choice_

"Well, I have to go now, Kiba-kun. I have another arranged date that I'm going to be late for. Ugg."

Kiba snapped out of his thoughts.

"Really? With who?"

"…Sasuke…"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so. I highly doubt he wants to participate in it, either."

That's probably true. After all, everyone knows he's officially an item with Karin. He probably asked her on a date because it would make him look good. Either that, or he's in an argument with Karin.

"Well, see you later, Kiba-kun, Akamaru."

"Bye."

Kiba watched Hinata as she reluctantly left the shop. She looked so miserable! Kiba sighed. This is the perfect chance to do what he wanted to do all day.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!"

She whipped her head around, and she saw Kiba running out of the ramen shop and towards her.

"Yes, Kiba-kun?"

"You know, um, sometime, if you want to, um, you know, um, do you, you know, want to, well, go out with me?"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and glee.

"Of course I do! What time?"

"Well, are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

Hinata thought for a second.

"Yes, actually, I am. Where?"

"Ichiraku's?"

"Ichiraku's. Thanks, Kiba-kun! Have to go now!"

"Later!"

As Hinata ran with obvious happiness, Kiba couldn't help but to let a huge smile spread across his tanned face.

_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-_POOF!!!! The next day!!!!_-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-

_Uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls _

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She's understand what kind of guy I am_

_And then I'll win_

Kiba had decided to wear his normal to his date with Hinata, because, after all, he didn't really want to stand out too much. He didn't bring Akamaru with him, because, well, it's a friggin **date**. Even if they are that inseparable, he can't bring him. Plus, remember what happened last time he brought on his date with a girl…

As he walked to Ichiraku's, he passed Ashuton's Jewelers, a new jewelry store next to the Academy, and in the window was a beautiful pearl necklace the color of Hinata's irises. He knew that Hinata wanted a cheap lunch with money barely even spent, but still…

He dove his hand into his into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. As he looked inside, his heart sank. He only had enough to buy him and Hinata lunch. Oh well, maybe next time. Plus, Hinata probably doesn't need necklaces to know how he felt about her, but still, it would have been nice.

_And when she's walking_

_She's looking so fine _

_And when she's talking _

_She'll say that she'll say that she's mine_

Coincidentally, when he arrived at Ichiraku's, Hinata was walking up to it too. She was in her normal clothes, too, but she splashed on a bit of make-up, which made her look gorgeous, even though it was only a little, and the way she walked…he never noticed this before, the way strutted up to him was so…so…rhythmic. Left…left…left. Right. Left. Wait a second, was she just admiring the way she **walked**? Had he fallen head over heels with her this much? Hmmm…

"Hello, Kiba-kun!"

Kiba snapped out of his fantasy.

"Hinata-chan, you look great!"

"Giggle…thanks!"

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

_Just because I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And that she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

After their lunch date, Kiba offered to walk Hinata home. Hinata nodded with a smile.

"I really enjoyed our date, Kiba-kun!" Hinata said, hugging the blushing Kiba's arm.

"Thanks, I'm glad you did!"

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_Don't you know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

When they reached the front doors of the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata let go of Kiba's arm and smiled.

"Thanks, again for the date!"

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan. You know, I'm free again Friday. Do you wanna…."

"Sure!" exclaimed Hinata as she kissed Kiba's cheek.

_M y uptown girl_

_Don't you know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

"Well, see you then, Hinata-chan," a blushing Kiba said as he walked away from the mansion.

"Wait, Kiba-kun!"

"Yes?"

"Neji-nii-kun and Father was watching when I kissed you on the cheek. They're not watching now, so, umm..."

"Huh?"

Hinata kissed Kiba (who was now red as a tomato) smack dab on the lips.

"Again, thanks!"

"Y-you're welcome…" said Kiba, dazed.

Hinata giggled and ran inside her house.

"_Wow, that was unexpected….especially from her…" _thought Kiba, still dazed.

Although no one said he didn't enjoy it.

_My uptown girl_

_Don't you know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

_Don't you know I'm in love…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, Hinata really has come out of her shell, hasn't she? IT'S WUV!!! Sorry for beating around the bush at the end. I wanted to fit the whole song in there. Anyways, loved it? Hated it? Please tell me in a review! Have a good day!


End file.
